


Everything is all right

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [18]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Jon is a new photographer for Clandestine Inc. Patrick is the best model ever.





	Everything is all right

**Author's Note:**

> For The Alphabet Meme. For hiddenmuse. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: P: Photograph

Patrick sighed as he waited for the new photographer. Pete hired the guy yesterday after Alex decided to go join COBRA Industries. Gabe, the president of COBRA and an ex-model of Clan’s, kept trying to seduce Patrick over, but Patrick always said no. Pete was a lot less creepy than Gabe.

Joe walked over to him and said, “The guy’s almost here. Ryan and Spencer said he’s awesome.”

“When did he shoot them?”

“I guess right after Pete hired him. You need anything?”

Patrick shook his head. Joe was his assistant until Pete found someone else. He was pretty good at it, a little absent minded, but so was Patrick. Anyways, Andy could always tell Patrick where he needed to be.

The door to the studio burst open and a boy tumbled in. He jumped back up and grinned at everyone.

“You aren’t the new guy are you?” asked Ray.

“Nah, I’m the assistant to the new guy, err, Jon,” said the boy. “I’m Brendon. Can someone help me out? We have a lot of stuff.”

Ray nodded. He and Bob went to help Brendon. As they left, a man walked in. He had a scruffy beard and was wearing flip-flops. In winter. Patrick blinked at him.

“Now I know why Ryan and Spencer think he’s awesome,” mumbled Joe. “He’s hot.”

“He’s a moron,” replied Patrick. “I mean, who wears sandals in winter!”

Joe tried to shush him, but Patrick didn’t even bother. He was the model for crying out loud.

The man came over and smiled at Patrick. “I’m Jon Walker. I’ll be taking you picture today. You must be Patrick. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He stuck his hand out.

Patrick took it. “From Pete, I assume.”

Jon kept smiling. “Yeah. He thinks you walk on water.”

“Only if it’s frozen solid.”

Jon laughed. He turned his attention to Joe. “And you’re Joe. Andy told me all about you.”

Joe blushed. “I hope it was good things.”

“Oh, most definitely.”

Brendon, Bob, and Ray came back up the stairs. “We got it all Jon!” called Brendon.

“Okay, let’s set it up.” Jon smiled at them once more and went over to help.

“Huh,” said Joe.

“What?”

“If I didn’t love Andy so much, I’d totally hit that.”

Patrick snorted and went over to make up and wardrobe.

****************

“Okay, yeah. That’s good. Can you lower your head a bit? Perfect! Now can you like, you know.” Jon made a motion with his hand.

Patrick nodded and leaned against the wall while holding the guitar a little bit away from him.

Jon smiled. “That’s awesome man.”

In the background, Brendon said, “Wow! He knew exactly what Jon wanted!”

Joe nodded. “That’s why he’s the best.”

***************

Patrick was in the back changing into his everyday clothes, when Jon walked in.

“Oh, sorry.”

Patrick blushed and hastily pulled on his shirt and jammed his hat on his head. “That’s all right.”

“I just wanted to tell you that you were awesome today.”

“Thanks.”

“No, really. Pete said you were great, but I thought he was just saying that.”

Patrick scowled. “Why? Because I’m not skinny like Ryan and Spencer.”

Jon’s eyes widened and he held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Not at all. I thought it was because you’re his best friend.”

“Oh.” Patrick paused. “How did you get the job?”

“I know Tom. We grew up together.”

Patrick nodded. He grabbed his coat and began to walk out the door. Jon caught his arm.

“How’d you get the job?”

Patrick tugged his arm away gently. “Pete needed models and his friend, Chris was always taking pictures of me, so yeah.”

Jon nodded. He grabbed Patrick’s arm again and yanked him out into the main room. “We better go or Brendon might lock us in.”

“He did that before?”

“Only the once!” cried Brendon. “Hurry! It’s cold.”

They walked down the stairs and watched Brendon lock the door.

“You need a ride, Bren?” asked Jon.

Brendon beamed at him. “No. Ryan and Spencer are going to pick me up.”

Patrick stared at Brendon. “Both of them? They are, like, attached at the hip.”

“I hope to be attached there too.”

Jon shuddered. “That’s more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life.”

Brendon giggled. “There they are. Bye!” He ran off to the car and jumped in the back.

“That’s just weird,” said Patrick.

“Really. You need a ride?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Patrick looked around and saw Joe’s car was absent.

“He said he had to go pick up something for his man.”

“Oh.” Patrick looked at the ground. His brand new shoes were getting wet. “Why are you wearing flip-flops in winter?”

Jon smirked at him. “I’m part polar bear.”

Patrick laughed. Jon leaned in and kissed him.

“What was that for?”

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Jon.

Patrick blushed again. Jon wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on. I could use some coffee. I know a place where we can get some for half off.”

Patrick grinned up at him. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
